


Wir wollten uns beschützen, doch haben uns gegenseitig angesägt

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Matteo und David being adorable, Relationship Problems, einen Streit über Videospiele (Abdi und Carlos), featuring:, und eine etwas gedrückte Stimmung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: Sie kann ihm so schön zuhören, hat so viel von ihm gelernt, aber ist das genug? Ständig heult sie sich bei Jonas aus, aber was in ihm vorgeht, auf der Ebene von Jonas selbst, und nicht auf der des Weltverbesserers, davon hat sie keine Ahnung.Während sie mit den Jungs auf der Couch in Matteos WG sitzt, denkt Hanna über ihre Beziehung mit Jonas nach.





	Wir wollten uns beschützen, doch haben uns gegenseitig angesägt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You know I hate it like that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790632) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)

> Etwas kurz geraten, aber hier ist ein neues Ficlet von mir! Diesmal etwas leicht anderes, nicht eine beginnende Beziehung, sondern eine, die droht zu enden. Spielt ein paar Monate nach dem Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel.
> 
> Vielen Dank and [Talkingabouttheweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAboutTheWeather/pseuds/TalkingAboutTheWeather) für's Lesen und mir sagen, dass ich das hier tatsächlich posten sollte!
> 
> Titel ist von [Tango im Treibsand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTscxyd_Dis) von Käptn Peng :)
> 
> Anstoß zu diesem Ficlet war meine wunderbare Freundin [rikotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin), die meinte, ich sollte ein schwarzes Buch aus meinem Bücherregal holen, und den 8. Satz auf Seite 108 als _writing prompt_ nehmen

Das mit Jonas, das wird nichts werden, so viel sie es auch versuchen. 

Aus dem Nichts erfasst sie der Gedanke, während sie mit Jonas und seinen Jungs in der WG sitzt. Klar, sie spielt jetzt Gitarre, etwas, das Jonas viel besser kann. Jonas steht mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden und kann trotzdem noch träumen. Was kann sie schon gut?

Neben ihr lacht Jonas lauf auf und klatscht. Hat er das wirklich jemals für sie getan? Nicht die leeren Worte, mit denen er sie für eine Weile beruhigen kann, wenn sie sich wieder einmal um ihre Zukunft sorgt, sondern sie tasächlich in ihrer Leidenschaft bestätigt?

Der Sex… ist eigentlich ganz gut. Was das angeht, passen sie wirklich gut zusammen, und das Jahr, in dem sie nicht zusammen waren, hat ihnen die Chance gegeben, neue Sachen auszuprobieren, die sie jetzt miteinander erleben können.

Aber sollte eine Beziehung nicht viel mehr sein als nur körperliche Leidenschaft? Ficken, auf gut Deutsch. Mia würde jetzt bestimmt etwas Schlaues sagen. Amira würde über Jonas herziehen. Kiki würde nur das mit dem Sex interessieren, den Rest würde sie abwinken. Und Sam… die würde bestimmt sagen, dass sie und Jonas aber doch _ so _ süß zusammen sind.

Vielleicht sollte sie Pro und Kontra aufzählen. Gleich, wenn sie nach Hause kommt. Falls sie nicht zu Jonas’ Wohnung gehen. Jonas meinte, er hätte so einen neuen Sex-Trick auf dieser feministischen Internetseite gelesen.

„Hanna?“  
„Hanna, bist du noch anwesend?“

Fünf Paar Augen starren sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Klar. Bin doch immer dabei. Was war noch mal? Dieser Hirte in diesem _Mass Effect_-Spiel…“  
„Der heißt _Shepard _und _Mass Effect_ ist nicht nur ein Spiel!“, wirft Abdi entrüstet auf.  
„Also ich bin ja eher für GTA. Mal so richtig losballern, Leute umfahren und so.“  
„Mann, Carlos, das hatten wir doch schon! _Mass Effect_ hat einfach den besten Plot, geiler als jedes Buch.“  
„Ey, bei GTA…“

Aufgebracht diskutieren die beiden weiter. Jonas lacht laut. Dann steht er auf, legt dabei kurz seine Hand auf Hannas Schulter – schön warm ist sie – und verschwindet im Bad. 

Bevor sie wieder ihren Gedanken nachgehen kann, räuspert sich David. Er sitzt auf der Couch gegenüber, und hat einen Arm um Matteo, der sich wieder einmal auf Davids Schoß breit gemacht hat, geschlungen. 

„Also ich finde, Filme sind immer noch geiler.“

Es stöhnt von allen Seiten. David verdreht die Augen.

„Aber Matteo und ich haben uns letztens _Undertale_ gekauft. Das Spiel ist echt cool –“  
„Ja klar, voll dein Ding, Herr_ Ich sende lieber kryptische Nachrichten und GIFs als mit Leuten zu reden_.“  
„Matteo, ich schwöre… – Jedenfalls, Hanna, ich glaube, dir könnte das Spiel auch gefallen.“

Hanna nickt ihm zu.

„Ich schau mal.“  
„Moment, ist das Spiel nicht schon voll alt?“ meint Abdi.

Und schon ist geht die Diskussion wieder weiter, ohne sie.

David und Matteo waren bis jetzt eigentlich die einzigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, sie ins Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Klar, Abdi und Carlos haben andere Interessen. Aber auch Jonas hat sie den ganzen Abend kaum beachtet. 

Warum nimmt er sie überhaupt mit, wenn er doch nur von ihr genervt ist? Sie ist nicht wie sein Lieblingspullover, den er im Flur hängen lassen kann, wenn ihm zu warm ist.

Sie kann ihm so schön zuhören, hat so viel von ihm gelernt, aber ist das genug? Ständig heult sie sich bei Jonas aus, aber was in ihm vorgeht, auf der Ebene von Jonas selbst, und nicht auf der des Weltverbesserers, davon hat sie keine Ahnung. Er meint immer, sie soll ihn einfach so nehmen wie er ist, aber woher weiß sie denn, wie er ist, wenn er es ihr nie sagt? Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich in sich gehen und schauen, wie viel ihr noch an dieser Beziehung liegt. 

Etwas stupst sie ans Bein. Ein Fuß in grauen Wollsocken.

„Hanna, was für Pizza willst du? Bitte sag nicht Hawaii.“

Matteo. Was hat sie nur in den Monaten gemacht, in denen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben?

„Hallo, Hanna? Jonas, ich glaub’, du solltest Hanna bald ins Bett kriegen!“

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen. Was hat sie denn hier noch zu suchen?

„Du Jonas, ich glaube, Matteo hat Recht. Irgendwie hab’ ich Kopfschmerzen.“

Jonas nickt, und kommt dann näher an die Couch, um ihr mit beiden Händen hochzuhelfen. Er lässt ihre Hände aber nicht los, sondern gibt erst der linken und dann der rechten Hand einen federleichten Kuss, während er verführerisch zu ihr hinaufschaut. 

„Wie Sie wünschen, die Dame. Brauchen euer Ehren eine Begleitung in dieser dunklen, grausigen Nacht?“

Ein lautes Gröhlen ertönt.

„Boah Jonas, sowas schmieriges bring ich noch nicht mal.“

Carlos. Intelligent wie immer.

„Nee, nee. Passt schon.“

Sie lässt Jonas’ Hände fallen, gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wirft ein – hoffentlich – freundliches „Tschüss“ in die Runde.

Wenn Mia jetzt hier wäre… Aber die ist in Spanien und hat bestimmt Besseres zu tun als sich _ Jonas – die 100. Folge _ anzuhören. 

Sie holt ihre Jacke vom Haken im Flur und schafft es sogar, dabei keine der anderen auf den Boden zu werfen. Die Jacke fällt ihr fasst herunter, als sie plötzlich hinter sich Matteos Stimme hört.

„Ich hab doch Kekse gebacken und dir welche versprochen! Hier, hast du ‘ne Dose zum Mitnehmen.“

Er lächelt sie aus müden Augen an. Auf Anregung seiner Therapeutin hatte Matteo angefangen, verschiedene Sachen zu kochen und zu backen. Davor hatte er Hans hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, dass er die Küche dabei unter keinen Umständen abfackeln würde. 

Sie ist gerührt, dass er so an sie denkt.

„Danke dir.“  
„Na dann.“  
„Bis bald.“

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung – heute riecht er nicht sehr nach Rauch – nimmt sie ihm die Keksdose, eine alte Rama-Schachtel, ab und geht zur Tür hinaus. Leise zieht sie sie hinter sich zu. Draußen schluckt sie sofort die halbdunkle Berliner Nacht.

Zuhause wartet eine wichtige Entscheidung auf sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Ich habe selbst so gar nichts mit Videospielen am Hut, alles was hier steht, ist von meinen Freunden und Gaming-Videos bei Youtube abgehört...
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Ich suche weiter nach Inspiration für meine DB-Fanfic, bin aber bis jetzt bitter wenig Zug gefahren und muss das nachholen, bevor ich weiterschreiben kann :( 
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich es zwischen Jonas und Hanna kriseln lasse. Aber ich wollte schon länger ein Ficlet zu einer Trennung oder Gedanken über eine Trennung schreiben, und David und Matteo konnte ich das nicht antun.
> 
> Wie fandet ihr es? Mögt ihr Jonas und Hanna zusammen, oder findet ihr, es ein zweites Mal zu versuchen kann nur in einer Trennung enden? Hinterlasst mir gerne einen Kommentar oder ein Herz ❤


End file.
